Tinha que ser assim?
by The sad Blue Demon
Summary: O que acontece quando Matt e Tai têm uma briga ao invés de confessar seus sentimentos? YAOI,Yamachi, estão avisados!Leiam e Reviewem por favor. -Capítulo 2 finalmente no ar-
1. Default Chapter

****

N.A.: Euh....Bom essa eh minha primeira fic então tentem não ser muitos maus,tah? Isso aki eh uma fic YAOI então se vc não gosta de garoto x garoto, eh melhor vc sair daki agora mesmo! Eu vou tentar fazer um Yamachi fofinho, nada muito fundo...

Infelizmente, eu não possuo Digimon ou qualquer coisa que tenha ver com isso *snif*.....

Bem, aí vou eu......

Tinha que ser assim?

By The sad Blue Demon^_~

Uma sombra virou a esquina, cabeça baixa, mãos nos bolsos, sem se importar com a tempestade que caía torrencialmente ou com o horário(já passara das dez da noite).

Lentamente, Taichi Kamiya levantou a cabeça tristemente, lágrimas nos olhos, tentando não se lembrar do que acontecera esta mesma manhã.

Ele achava que finalmente poderia confessar seus sentimentos para Yamato, mas acabara numa briga e ele não tivera a oportunidade desejada.

# FLASHBACK #

Taichi entrou na casa de Yamato para encontrar o amigo no sofá a sua espera.

Tai se sentou no sofá e esperou Matt começar a falar mas o garoto nada dissera. Tai estava começando a ficar nervoso...

"Bem....."começou Matt. "O que você quer fazer?"

"Não sei....você decide." Tai respondeu.

"Você é o convidado, deveria ter pelo menos uma idéia do que fazer!" Matt começou a ficar nervoso.

Assim como Tai.

"Então só porque eu sou o convidado, eu tenho que saber o que fazer, senhor Eu-sou-o-melhor?" Tai respondeu grosseiramente.

"Isso mesmo! E de onde você tirou essa de Eu-sou-o-melhor?" Matt estava ficando realmente nervoso agora. "Eu nunca disse isso!" disse indignado.

"Você nunca disse mas é verdade!!!!!" gritou Tai.

"Não!" gritou Matt.

"Sim! Você é famoso, todos te adoram, você está sempre saindo com as meninas, ou você está em capas de revista!!!! E você só se preocupa com você mesmo!!" gritou Tai

"Não é verdade, e eu estou ficando cheio, sabe de uma coisa? Sabe?" gritou Matt

"Manda!" respondeu Tai

"EU! TE! ODEIO!!! DÁ O FORA DAQUI!!!!!!" berrou Matt se tocando de repente do que acabara de dizer. Não era isso que ele queria. Olhou para Tai.

O garoto parecia, chocado, confuso, mas acima de tudo, muito triste. Como se Matt houvesse dito a pior das coisas que Tai esperava ouvir.

"ÓTIMO!!!" berrou ele. "ÓTIMO!!!! Eu não preciso de você, Matt, eu sei me virar sozinho!!!!!" dito isso sentiu as lágrimas emergirem e saiu da casa de Matt, batendo a porta atrás dele. Nessa hora a garoa que estava caindo ainda pouco começou a piorar e uma hora depois um temporal já estava caindo.

# FIM DO FLASHBACK #

Depois disso Tai continuou andando sem rumo pela cidade. Sem olhar pra cima sem dizer nada, simplesmente andando.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Na casa do Matt

".....ele ainda não chegou? Ah tá! Obrigado Sra. Kamiya, e desculpe por ligar tão tarde! Tchau, boa noite!" Matt suspirou. Tai ainda não chegara em casa.

Onde estaria à uma hora dessas? E o que estaria fazendo?

Matt só queria pedir desculpas, mas o mais importante agora era achar Tai. Seja lá onde ele estivesse.

Matt pegou o casaco e saiu de casa.

Vendo que já eram 23h30, Tai decidiu que era melhor ir para casa.

Chegando em casa encharcado, bateu a porta e tirou os tênis. Hikari que assistia TV levou um sustou quando o irmão batera a porta.

Se assustou mais ainda quando viu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos apesar da água da chuva.

"Tai?" perguntou Kari timidamente

Tai não respondeu. Simplesmente rumou para o seu quarto.

/Que será que aconteceu?..../ pensou Kari. / Espero que não seja grave....Ele vai acabar resfriado. Vou lá vê-lo./

Ela entrou no quarto do irmão, para encontrá-lo deitado na cama, virado para parede, ainda em suas roupas ensopadas.

Ela sentou na ponta da cama e sussurrou "Tai?"

Novamente ele não respondeu./Meu Deus...../ pensou Kari

"Tai, é melhor você tirar essas roupas molhadas e pôr seu pijama, deixa eu te ajudar."

Dessa vez ele levantou, sem dizer nada, e deixou Kari ajudá-lo a se despir e pôr o pijama. Depois sem nada dizer, se enfiou nos cobertores e fechou os olhos para passar uma noite de pesadelos.

"Durma bem maninho......" disse Kari ao sair do quarto.

Continua....

N.A.: Espero que tenha ficado bom. Eu quero me desculpar pelos possíveis erros de concordância. Quero agradecer a todos que me incentivaram a escrever. Valeu gente!^_~

Caso vcs queiram me contatar, meu MSN é : karo_3eb@hotmail.com

Beijos,

The sad Blue Demon ^_~


	2. Capitulo 2

****

N.A.: Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo. Sinto muito ter demorado tanto tempo pra chegar, + eu escrevi isso na aula de português. Agradeço a todos que deixaram reviews, continuem deixando!! Boa leitura^^

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

10:30, casa dos Kamiya

"Kari, o Tai tá acordado?" perguntou a Sra Kamiya

"Eu não sei" respondeu a menina

"Você pode ir ver por favor? Se ele não tiver acordado, vai ficar sem café da manhã." Disse a Sra Kamiya

"Tá" respondeu Kari enquanto ia até o quarto de seu irmão.

Ela abriu a porta sem fazer barulho para vê-lo ainda virado para a parede.

Se ele estava dormindo ou não, ela não podia saber.

"Tai? Você tá acordado?" perguntou ela

Ninguém respondeu. Ela chegou mais perto para verificar se ele estava acordado. De fato, ele estava acordado, olhando fixamente para a parede, chorando.

"Tai..." suspirou ela

Ela sentou na cama do lado dele e começou a fazer carinho no braço do seu irmão.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, e você vai me contar assim que se sentir melhor, mas você deveria levantar se você quiser café da manhã"

Ele não se mexeu. "Bom, eu tenho que ir e eu espero que você melhore...por favor, tenta comer um pouco, tá? Tchau onichan" disse Kari. Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

"O que aconteceu? Ele falou agluma coisa? Como ele está?" perguntou Sra Kamiya (Kari contou o que aconteceu no dia antes quando seu filho chegou em casa encharcado etc)

"Ele tá acordado, ele não disse uma palavra e ele não se mexeu. Eu acho que nós deveríamos deixá-lo lidar com seus problemas. Tudo que eu posso dizer é que alguma coisa ruim aconteceu ontem. Na minha opinião, ele vai chorar até cair no sono. Bom, eu tenho que ir. Tchau mãe!" dito isso, ela saiu da casa.

"Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje, estarei de volta a noite, tchau querida" disse o Sr Kamiya saindo da casa também.

A Sra Kamiya foi pra cozinha lavar a louça.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Casa do Matt

Matt estava se preparando para sair. Ele ia pra casa do Tai se desculpar. Acabou de pentear o cabelo e foi embora. 

Ele encontrou com Kari no caminho.

"Oi Matt!" cumprimentou ela

"Oi Kari!" respondeu ele "...O Tai tá bem?"

"Bom, quando eu saí, ele tava deitado na cama, chorando. Eu tô preocupada. O que aconteceu?" perguntou ela

"Ontem, quando ele veio pra minha casa, a gente brigou e eu tava fora de controle, e eu gritei que odiava ele. Daí ele começou a chorar e saiu de casa. Eu não queria dizer aquilo..." ele terminou

"Tai é muito sensível, mas não mostra...Ai, já é tarde assim?!?!?!?!" ela exclamou "Matt, eu tenho que ir! Bom te ver! Tchau!" e dito isso ela se foi.

Matt continuou seu caminho até a casa de Tai.

Ele chegou e bateu na porta. A mãe de Tai atendeu.

"Oi Matt! Entre, por favor!" disse ela

"Olá, obrigado" disse Matt entrando na casa. Sra Kamiya fechou a porta. "Acho que você tá aqui pra ver o Tai né?"

"Sim, eu estou. Ele tá acordado?"

"Eu não sei, a Kari falou que ele estava mas agora não tenho certeza..." disse ela

"Posso vê-lo?" perguntou ele educadamente

"Claro!" 

Matt fez um aceno de cabeça positivo e andou até o quarto de Tai. Ele entrou silenciosamente para ver seu amigo dormindo pacificamente debaixo das cobertas. 

Haviam marcas de lágrimas no seu rosto. Matt se sentiu culpado. Foi ele que fez Tai chorar. Ele arrumou os cobertores do amigo e saiu do quarto.

"Então, ele está acordado?" perguntou Sra Kamiya

"Não...Bom, eu tenho que ir...Tchau Sra Kamiya!!" disse Matt saindo da casa.

Ele estava aliviado de saber que Tai chegou em casa são e salvo. Quem sabe? Qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido e, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, Matt se culparia até a morte.

Mas alguma coisa ainda estava incomodando Matt. Ele fez Tai chorar por causa de uma coisa estúpida que ele disse.

Não foi o coração dele falando quando gritou aquilo, foi o se estúpido orgulho. Seu coração teria dito 'Eu te amo' e ontem era o melhor dia, eles estavam sozinhos.

Agora ele não sabia quando teria uma outra oportunidade.

Eram 7h00 da manhã quando Tai acordou no dia seguinte. Não tinha ninguém acordado ainda. Ele decidiu que iria dar uma volta.

Deixou uma mensagem para seus pais e Kari e saiu. Ele foi pro parque e sentou no seu lugarzinho preferido, contra uma árvore e na frente de um lago.

De novo, ele pensou no que aconteceu dois dias atrás mas não chorou. Ele só queria morrer agora.

10 AM, Casa do Matt

Matt estava se vestindo. Hoje ele ia se desculpar. E, se Tai estivesse dormindo, ele esperaria até ele acordar.

Matt comeu alguma coisa bem rápido e saiu de casa.

Quando ele chegou, bateu na porta e, dessa vez, quem atendeu foi Kari. Ela parecia um pouco preocupada.

"Oi Matt! Por favor entra!" disse ela

"Oi Kari! Obrigada" disse ele entrando na casa.

Kari fechou a porta e disse "Eu suponho que você esteja aqui pra ver o Tai não é?"

"É, eu realmente preciso me desculpar..."

"Eu sei...Bom, ele não está...Eu acho que ele saiu cedo hoje...Ele deixou uma mensagem..." disse ela

Ela mostrou pra ele um pedaço de papel. Estava escrito : Não me esperem, Tai.

Matt olhou para o papel um pouco chocado. O que Tai estaria pensando?

Ele relaxou quando lembrou de Tai gostava de dar uma volta quando estava deprimido.

"Matt?" perguntou Kari

"Sim?"

"Você ama o meu irmão, não é?" ela perguntou

Os olhos de Matt se arregalaram. Como ela sabia disso??

"Sssssim, mas como você sabe??" preguntou ele chocado

"Dá pra dizer pelo jeito que você olha par ele, é óbvio, todos os digiescolhidos já sabem, menos o Tai, é claro."

"Euh....tava tão óbvio assim?"

Ela acenou da cabeça. "Vai Matt, vai procurá-lo" ela falou

Dessa vez, ele acenou sim da cabeça e disse "Tá, tchau Kari" ele falou e saiu.

Bom...ele sabia que quando Tai estava deprimido, ele ia pro parque e sempre sentava no mesmo lugar até que se sentisse um pouco melhor. Lembrando disso, Matt foi pro parque.

Ele era alto, 18 anos, cabelos negros, olhos escuros. Ele estava olhando Tai. Ele era o vizinho de Tai.

Eles brigavam bastante, e da última vez, Tai deixou-o com um olho preto, arranhões e alguns machucados. Tai, ao contrário, saiu com somente alguns arranhões.

Seu nome era Ryuko e ele queria vingança...Ele ia fazer uma coisa que Tai jamais esqueceria e agora era o momento perfeito. Ele não agüentava mais Tai.

Tai era só um garoto que sempre arranjava briga com ele, e ele já estava cansando disso. Ele queria se livrar daquela coisinha que sempre o perturbou.

Ele chegou perto de Tai e perguntou "Oi Tai, como vai?". Tai olhou para ele mas não respondeu.

Não queria saber o que aquele idiota queria. Ele não se importava.

"Coitadinho....Bom, eu ainda não acabei com você!" disse ele espancando Tai no estômago.

"Lembra? O outro dia? Você achou que eu não retribuiria o favor?" ele disse, continuando sua pancadaria.

Ele estava espancando Tai em todos os lugares de seu corpo e Tai não parecia se importar...

Quando Ryuko achou que já havia batido em Tai o bastante, ele começou a desabotoar os shorts do garoto...

Matt entrou no parque e estava a alguns metros de distância do lugarzinho de Tai quando ele viu duas pessoas lá. Uma ele reconheceu como Tai e a outra...hm...quem era? Ah! O vizinho do Tai. Matt se aproximou. O cara estava quase tirando a cueca de Tai quando Matt berrou

"EI! VOCÊ! PARE JÁ!!!"

Ryuko olhou Matt e rapidamente fugiu. Tai não se mexeu. Matt correu até ele. Viu que o garoto estava todo machucado. Matt se ajoelhou do lado de Tai e perguntou "Tai?"

Tai não respondeu. Porque Matt estava aqui? Depois daquilo que ele gritou o outro dia, ele não deveria estar aqui. Aliás, porque Matt o salvaria? Tai começou a chorar e a soluçar descontroladamente.

"Sssh...tá tudo bem Tai, calma..." disse Matt envolvendo Tai num abraço confortante.

Tai deixou Matt ajudá-lo a se levantar e ir até a casa dele. Quando eles chegaram, não tinha ninguém em casa. Matt sentou Tai no sofá e foi pro telefone. Ele ligou pro Joe.

"Alô?" disse Joe

"Joe? 

"Sim, sou eu. É você, Matt?"

"É, você pode me fazer um favor?"

"Claro, o que é?"

"Você pode vir agora pra casa do Tai com suas coisas de pronto socorro?"

"Claro, mas porquê?"

"Eu explico depois"

"Tá, vejo você daqui a pouco, tchau"

"Tchau" disse Matt desligando o telefone.

Matt sentou no sofá do lado de Tai.

"Tai? Dá pra me ouvir?" perguntou Matt

Tai tinha parado de soluçar, mas lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ele olhou pro Matt com aqueles assustados olhos de cor de chocolate que Matt sempre considerou os mais bonitos do mundo.

Ele ouviu a batida na porta e foi atender. Era o Joe. Graças a Deus ele chegou.

"Oi Joe! Entra!!!"

"Oi Matt! Tá" Joe entrou na casa e Matt fechou a porta.

"Qual o problema?"

"Eu te mostro" disse Matt 

Ele levou Joe até o sofá onde Tai estava sentado. Joe olhou Tai.

"Ah...tá...Quando foi isso?" ele perguntou

"Agora há pouco"

"Tá"

"Você pode fazer alguma coisa?"

"É, sim, eu posso" disse Joe com um ar de sabedoria "Me ajude a levá-lo pro banheiro"

"Certo" disse Matt

Eles ajudaram Tai a se levantar e levaram ele pro banheiro. Eles o sentaram num banquinho que tinha lá no banheiro.

"Tai? Você pode me ouvir?" perguntou Matt claramente

Sem olhar para o Matt, Tai afirmou lentamente com a cabeça.

"Nós precisamos tirar sua camiseta, assim nós podemos limpar seus machucados, ok?" disse Matt

Tai não se mexeu. Matt chegou e lentamente tirou a camiseta do garoto. Tai começou a tremer levemente. Joe começou a limpar os machucados.

Tai estava se acalmando. Joe enfaixou os machucados e saiu do banheiro com o Matt.

"Você contou pra ele?" perguntou Joe

"O que?" perguntou Matt, confuso

"Vai, nós todos sabemos, você contou ou não?"

"Ah....não, eu não contei..."

"Você tem que!"

"É, eu quero contar mas a gente brigou o outro dia..."

"A Kari me contou. E essa é mais uma razão pra contar pra ele"

Matt afirmou com a cabeça.

"Vamos, eu tenho que terminar de enfaixar o Tai. Você vai ter que me ajudar. Parece que ele ia ser estuprado..."

"Ele ia ser estuprado, ele tá chocado. Eu parei o cara bem na hora, ele já tinha desabotoado os shorts dele..."

"Ave...Quem era?"

"O vizinho dele"

"Ryuko?"

Matt confirmou com a cabeça.

"Deus...Coitado...Vamos" disse Joe entrando no banheiro, seguido de Matt. Matt ajudou Tai a ficar de pé, e Joe tirou os shorts de Tai. Tai começou a tremer de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais forte.

Joe limpou e enfaixou as feridas e ajudou Tai a ficar de parado de pé enquanto Matt foi buscar umas roupas limpas para o menino. 

Veio com algo básico : camiseta e shorts. Matt e Joe ajudaram Tai a se vestir, eles saíram do banheiro e sentaram Tai no sofá. Joe arrumou as suas coisas e se preparou para sair.

"Muito obrigado, Joe" agradeceu Matt

"A qualquer hora. Bom Matt, eu vou indo, são quase 13:30 e eu tenho uma prova a 13:45. Tchau!"

Matt acenou um 'tchau' e fechou a porta.

"Você tá com fome?" perguntou ele

Tai chacoalhou a cabeça num movimento que quis dizer 'não'. Matt suspirou e sentou do lado de Tai.

"Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te dizer"

Tai olhou Matt. Matt respirou fundo.

"Primeiro, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pelo que o que eu disse o outro dia...Eu não quis dizer aquilo de jeito nenhum..." disse ele

"Tudo bem" disse Tai numa voz rouca de choro. Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse desde que Matt trouxe ele pra casa.

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer" disse Tai roucamente.

"Vai" disse Matt esperançoso...será que Tai ia dizer o que ele queria que Tai dissesse? 

"Bem...provavelmente você vai me odiar depois disso mais...Eu te amo" Tai olhou pra baixo tentando controlar as lágrimas mas ele falhou, elas estavam escorrendo nas suas bochechas.

Matt se inclinou pra frente e sua testa tocou a de Tai e eles estavam se olharam nos olhos.

Matt se aproximou e tocou os lábios de Tai num absoluto beijo apaixonado. Quando Matt o soltou, Tai estava com uma cara de choque. 

"Eu te amo também" disse Matt suavemente.

"Q-q-que? Você o que?" disse Tai meio atrapalhado

"Eu queria te contar o outro dia, mas você sabe o que aconteceu, e eu estou realmente arrependido..."

"Tudo bem, eu não vou te culpar?"

"Não vai?"

"Eu não poderia" disse Tai simplesmente. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro de Matt. Matt colocou as mãos na cintura de Tai.

"Cansado?" Matt perguntou

"Mmmm..." foi a resposta

"Dorme um pouco"

"Mmfmfm" resmungou Tai já dormindo.

Matt cuidadosamente deitou-o no sofá, foi buscar um travesseiro e um cobertor e arrumou seu namorado. Ele então foi pra cozinha preparar alguma ciosa pra eles comerem quando Tai acordasse.

Matt tinha acabado de fazer a comida, quando ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Ele foi ver o que era, e viu Tai se sentando no sofá. 

"Oi bela adormecida!" disse Matt se sentando do lado de Tai.

"Oi..." disse Tai bocejando

Matt pegou Tai pela cintura.

"Eu preparei comida pra você...Vem vamo comer"

Tai olhou pra baixo.

"Tai, eu sei que você não tá com fome mas você tem comer baby...vem...Eu não tô te pedindo pra comer muito, só um pouquinho"

"Tá" disse Tai

Eles se sentaram á mesa, Matt colocou um pouco de comida no prato de Tai e no dele e eles comeram em silêncio.

"Tai?" perguntou Matt

"Hmmm?" "hmmm"ou Tai

"Onde estão seus pais e Hikari?"

"Hikari tá com o seu irmão, minha mãe foi fazer compras e meu pai foi trabalhar"

"Ah tá...O que você quer fazer agora?"

"Ficar com você, mas em primeiro eu vou escovar os dentes" disse Tai

"Eu vou com você"

"Tá"

Eles foram pro banheiro e escovaram os dentes calmamente. Quando acabaram, foram pra sala e sentaram no sofá. 

Matt pegou Tai pela cintura. Tai deitou a cabeça no ombro do Matt. Ele gostava de ficar assim com o Matt.

"Você quer ir passear?" perguntou Matt

"Onde você..." começou Tai mas ele não foi mais longe na pergunta porque nessa hora, Matt o beijou profundamente. Eles queriam que aquele beijo durasse pra sempre, mas eles tiveram que se separar pra respirar.

"O que você acha se nós fossemos pro parque?"

"Hm...desde que você me prometa uma coisa"

"O que?"

"Não me deixe"

"Eu não ousaria"

"Brigada Yami"

"Sempre, amor" (gente, eu quis dizer 'anytime, love' mas de nada era mto pouco, então pus isso aí) "Vamos então"

Tai fez sim com a cabeça. Eles entraram no parque e Matt sentiu Tai começar a tremer de leve.

"Não se preocupe, eu tô aqui" disse Matt segurando a mão de Tai um pouquinho mais forte.

Eles tiveram que sair do caminho, porque a polícia estava passando, segurando alguém. Alguém estava sendo preso.

Era Ryuko. Tai e ele se olharam nos olhos por um momento. Ryuko parecia louco de raiva mas ele lancou um sorriso demoníaco ao Tai antes que o policial que o estava segurando deu um puxão nele e eles foram embora.

Tai olhou com medo mas rapidamente enterrou seu rosto no peito de Matt. Matt colocou uma mão envolta de Tai e ia dizer alguma coisa quando seu celular tocou.

"Alô" disse ele

"Matt? É o Joe."

"Oi Joe, o que foi?"

"Eu só queria saber se o responsável pelos ferimentos do Tai está sendo preso"

"Como você sabe?"

"Fui eu"

"O quê? Como?"

"Eu não posso te dizer agora porque eu tenho que entrar na minha sala de aula...minha prova vai começar"

"Ah tá, boa sorte então"

"Brigada, tchau"

"Tchau" disse Matt e ele desligou

"Quem era?" perguntou Tai timidamente

"O Joe"

"O que ele queria?"

"Bom, você viu quem estava sendo preso, não viu?"

"Claro" sussurrou Tai

"Foi o Joe que fez aquilo"

"O que? Como?"

"Ele não pôde me contar, ele tá em prova agora"

"Uau...Deus abençoe o Joe..."

"É..." disse Matt "Você ainda quer ficar aqui?"

"Pra falar a verdade, não" respondeu Tai

"Vamos pra casa então"

"Sua casa ou a minha casa?"

"Vamos pra minha"

"Tá, então me deixa passar em casa pra pegar umas coisas"

"Eu vou com você"

"Certo"

Eles foram pra casa do Tai e Matt ajudou Tai a colocar umas coisas na mala.

"Espera" disse Tai. Eles estavam quase saindo. "Eu tenho que deixar um bilhete pro meus pais e pra Kari"

Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu : 'Eu tô na casa do Matt e me sinto melhor. Desculpa por ter preocupado vocês. Beijo, Taichi. '

"Pronto, vamos" 

Eles saíram da casa. No caminho pra casa do Matt, nenhum deles falou, mas eles andavam de mãos dadas e estavam bem perto um do outro.

Matt estava carregando a mala de Tai pra ele. Tai tinha protestado bastante, mas Matt insistiu tanto que ele desistiu.

Eles chegaram no apartamento de Matt e foram pro quarto dele. Matt deixou as coisas de Tai perto da cama, pegou ele pela mão e levou ele pra fora do apartamento.

Ele arrastou Tai escadas acima até que eles chegaram no "teto" do prédio. Chegaram justo na hora de ver o pôr-do-sol.

"Uau Matt..." sussurrou Tai

Matt puxou Tai num abraço. Tai corou levemente.

"O que você acha?" perguntou Matt

"É bonito..."

Tai deitou a cabeça no ombro de Matt( eh, eu sei, de novo!). Matt chegou mais perto e eles se beijaram.

O sol desapareceu e abriu caminho pra lua. Estava esfriando agora.

"Tá esfriando Tai, vamos voltar"

Tai fez sim com a cabeça. Quando eles estavam de volta no quarto de Matt, Tai disse

"Eu vou tomar um banho"

"Tá, eu vou logo depois de você"

"Hm-hm"

Quando eles estavam de pijamas, Matt foi pra cozinha e começou a preparar a janta. Tai se sentou numa cadeira, colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e olhou.

Era interessante ver Matt cozinhar. Tai se levantou e começou a colocar a mesa.

Quando os dois acabaram, se sentaram e comeram. Tai não comeu muito.

"Tai?" perguntou Matt

"É que...eu não sinto fome Matt..." ele olhou Matt. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. Matt levantou e abraçou Tai.

"Ssh...tá tudo bem..." disse ele acariciando as costas de Tai (eles ainda taum abraçados viu?)

"Desculpa" disse Tai

"Você não precisa pedir desculpas" disse Matt "Vamos dormir"

"A a... gente não tem que tirar a mesa?" perguntou Tai

"Só tirar os nossos pratos" respondeu Matt "Meu pai ainda vai comer quando ele chegar"

"Ah, tá" ( agora eles não taum mais abraçados tá?)

Eles colocaram os pratos na pia, foram pro banheiro, escovaram os dentes e forma pro quarto do Matt.

Tai suspirou e sentou na cama de Matt. Este veio e se sentou do lado, colocando um braço envolta da fina cintura do menino e com a outra mão, passou os dedos na bochecha de Tai.

Tai se aproximou e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Matt, os olhos a metade fechados ( nem comentem... ).

Matt abaixou a cabeça e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. Ele quebrou o beijou suavemente, mas a cabeça de Tai não deixou o ombro do outro.

Ele deitou a cabeça na cabeça (ai...eu não consigo escrever direito....=( ) de Tai, acariciando o braço do seu amado.

Tai bocejou. Matt percebeu e disse "Vamos dormir"

Tai entrou debaixo das cobertas seguido de Matt que se mexeu de modo que pudesse colocar os braços envolta de Tai. Ele apagou a luz. Tai se acomodou nos braços dele.

"Eu te amo Yami"

"Eu também te amo Tai-chan"

Tai apagou se sentindo protegido. Ele sentiu que, enquanto estivesse com Matt, estava salvo.

"Durma bem, meu anjo, durma bem" e com isso ele adormeceu também.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

N.A.: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Finalmente !!! Esse foi particularmente difícil de escrever. Desculpa que demoro tanto pra sair. Eu ia escrever de um jeito mas saiu de outro, e, antes disso, eu escrevi uma coisa sem sentido então tive que apagar TODO o final. Mas eu finalmente acabei. Muito obrigada pelos reviews, mesmo sendo tão poucos, eu gostei de saber que alguém gosta^^. Eu toh pensando num terceiro e último capítulo. O q vcs axam? Deixem reviews plz!! Me ajudam mto, os reviews, sabem? Ateh a proxima!!

The sad Blue Demon ^.~


End file.
